Just Some Fantasy I Had
by The-Fun-In-Funeral
Summary: What Black Star wants, he gets, and he wants Death the Kid. Porn with a little plot (if you squint); yaoi, kink, cursing, etc. *I don't own Soul Eater*


# Just Some Fantasy edit #  
Just some fantasy I had swimming in my brain. No real plot here, people. Just hot mansex, as if you need any more than that ◆o◆

*Holy fuck, this turned out way kinkier than I intended for a minute there, and damn Kid where did you get the sailor mouth? These things just write themselves without your permission, don't they? XD

Note!: If you have any questions about the sex, like "why didn't they _?", I purposely left out some important steps because they're clueless virgins in this fic, no idea what they're doing ;P _

Black Star was a pretty straight forward guy. He always said exactly what was on his mind no matter how inappropriate the situation, because in his opinion, anyone who didn't want to hear it was obviously just jealous of his awesomeness. So it goes without saying that when Black Star wanted something, he took it, no questions asked. And as it so happens, Black Star wanted Death The Kid. You might be thinking, 'What? Black Star and Kid? But they're complete opposites! No way that would work!'. But that's where you're wrong, because as the old saying goes, opposites attract, and never was it more true than here. Kid was order, Black Star was chaos, Kid was a fuss pot, Black Star didn't have a care in the world, Kid called himself useless garbage on a regular basis, Black Star called himself a god. Like night and day, they were completely different, but in being so they balanced each other.

Now as I was saying, Black Star was a real go getter, he didn't stop for a second to think 'Hey, maybe Kid doesn't like me back' or 'Hey, maybe I should call first before showing up at his house', nope, Black Star just went on over without a doubt in his mind, because what he wanted he got, and he wanted that crazy, stripey haired boy all to himself.

Knock knock

Kid answered the door a moment later, and it's amazing he even heard the knocking in that big mansion.

"Oh, hello Black Star, what brings you here?" Calm and composed as ever, he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Hey Kid! Today's your lucky day, because the great Black Star has decided to grace you with his presence! And I've got something to say that I know you'll wanna hear!"

"Oh really?" Sigh. "Very well, come in. But please wipe your shoes before you do, I don't want dirt all over my nice, clean floor, thank you very much."

Black Star did as he was told, and while is wasn't quite to Kid's standards it was better than nothing. Kid lead the assassin to the living room, and sat on the couch, gesturing for him to do the same.

"So what is it you wanted to say, Black Star?"

"Brace yourself, cause what I'm about to say might be too much for you. I've decided that I want you to be my boyfriend!" Black Star grinned, and looked at Kid as if he'd just given the boy a winning lottery ticket. Kid however, just blinked and said,

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Haha, yeah I can see why it'd be hard to understand, I mean, I'm Black Star! You'd have to be pretty amazing to be good enough for the guy who's gonna surpass god, but you should give yourself more credit, Kid! You are a shinigami after all, and you're a pretty great meister, so don't worry about it."

"You're... actually being serious right now? Are you legitimately asking me to be your 'boyfriend'?" Kid asked with an expression comparable to the classic '0_0' face.

"Yup, pretty cool, huh?"

"I- I don't, I mean... what the fuck, Black Star? Since when are you even gay? And why me of all people, we're hardly even friends, let alone this, I mean seriously?" Kid exclaimed, and Black Star realised he'd never heard Kid Swear before; it was kind of hot. Why wouldn't the reaper just say thank you already so they could start making out or whatever it was couples did?

"First of all, I'm not really gay, or straight for that matter. A big guy like me doesn't have to stick to any sexuality, I'm just attracted to people who are awesome enough, like you. And sure we're friends, we went on that adventure together, and we hang out all the time!"

"With the others we do, not just each other; we have nothing in common!"

*What's his deal, why isn't just saying yes? Oh I get it, he's just worried he won't be any good at that coupley stuff, he's probably never even kissed anyone before so he's embarrassed. Yeah, that must be it.*

"Stop worrying so much, Kid. I know you're nervous, cause you've never been with anyone before, but it doesn't matter. A big guy like me can handle anything, I'll show you what to do!"

"What? That has nothing to do wi-" But before he could finish, Black Star leaned in and caught his lips in a kiss. Kid was floored, he had no idea how to respond. His analytical mind worked in overdrive to assess what was happening and how it felt. He noted how soft the other's lips were, how warm they were compared to him. Were all humans like that?

Black Star took Kid's lack of response as meaning he liked it, (because why wouldn't he?), and he moved his hands to Kid's mismatched hair, pulling him in deeper. He tilted his head further and captured Kid's lips again and again, and while he'd never done this before but he was sure he knew exactly what he was doing. He'd seen this kind of thing in a hundred different movies, and he knew it'd be a piece of cake. Besides, a big guy like him was just naturally good at this stuff, it was in his DNA.

Kid's head was spinning, it was like Black Star was consuming him, owning him. How the hell was this even happening? What if Liz and Patti came home and saw them? No way, he'd just die if that happened! But then Black Star was running his tongue across his lower lip, and tugging on his hair which felt surprisingly good, and he forgot all about his weapons, focusing instead on meeting his friend half way (because if they weren't friends before, they certainly were now). Kid tentatively placed his hands on Black Star's shoulders, feeling the hard earned muscle beneath his fingertips, wondering how he never noticed how hot Black Star's body was. He moaned delicately as their tongues touched, amazed at the heat and sensitivity, how erotic it was. He flushed, partly regretting the sound, knowing Black Star didn't need any more of an ego boost, but too caught up to care much. His arms wound tighter around the other's toned form, snaking down the strong planes of his back as they kissed harder, their heavy breathing ringing loud in the quiet manor.

Black Star grinned inwardly, this was more like it! He knew Kid would come to his senses, and damn if the shinigami wasn't good for a first timer. He swelled with pride at the breathy moans he was causing, determined to make Kid dizzy with lust. He wanted the reaper to think of nothing but him and how good he could make him feel, he wanted Kid to be completely crazy about him, if he wasn't already!

With that in mind, he pushed Kid back onto the couch, running his hands down Kid's thighs and hooking the boy's legs around his waist. Kid gasped as their bodies pressed together, suddenly becoming aware of the heat pooling down below, and flushing crimson as he felt that Black Star had the same problem. He really was a big guy... (oh no, he did *not* just think that!)

"Oh god~" He murmured, breath hitching as Black Star ground into him, kissing his neck roughly as he did.

"No, my name's Black Star, but I understand the confusion."

Kid bared his teeth, half wanting to punch the smug grin off of Black Star's face, half thoroughly turned on by his cocky attitude. *Damn him. If he weren't making me so hot I'd fucking... oh wow, who knew the neck could be so sensitive?*

"If you give me a hickey, you'd better fucking put a symmetrical one on the other side!" He said finally, subconsciously grinding back into the assassin, raking his nails across his scalp and back.

"Aye aye! You're hot when you're freaky, Kid." Black Star purred, then nibbled the delicate flesh beneath his lips, sucking hard and leaving a purplish bruise in his wake.

"Fuck off, you're the freak you arrogant bastard!" Kid hissed aggressively, refusing to just lie back and take it like Black Star had undoubtedly imagined. He was confused, he sure as hell hadn't seen this coming when he woke up this morning. But it *was* happening, and he was gonna give as good as he got. That in mind, he bit down on Black Star's shoulder, piercing the flesh easily. The metallic taste of blood coated his tongue, and Black Star growled in pain, but didn't cry out. His hand gripped Kid's throat and squeezed, not enough to cut off his air supply but enough to leave bruises later.

"You dare talk to *me* like that? I'm going to surpass god, you should bow at my feet!"

Kid spat the others blood back at his face, and grinned at the affronted expression he got in return.

"I'll bow when pigs fly, Black Star." He taunted.

Black Star wiped the blood off his face, and sneered. He reached down and grabbed Kid's dick roughly through his pants, still pinning him down by his throat. Kid arched in pain and a shock wave of pleasure, groaning loudly. He kicked Black Star square in the chest, pushing him onto is back and switching their positions before smashing their mouths together in a passionate kiss. It was messy and slightly painful but neither of them gave a damn. They just kept fighting, pushing into each other, determined to come out on top.

Kid rolled his hips into Black Star's while simultaneously pulling the boys shirt over his head. He immediately covered his chest in hard kisses, scraping his teeth down muscled planes and tugging on the flesh between them.

"Fuck, Kid, you trying to eat me?"

"Maybe." Kid responded with a smirk. He bit his lip as shots of electricity sizzled in his veins, from his crotch all the way to his fingertips and toes. It was incredible, unlike anything he'd ever accomplished alone. Could it be because of Black Star, the chemistry between them? Fuck, who cares, if it felt good, it felt good.

"You have an incredible body, Black Star, so symmetrical." Kid didn't know why he suddenly felt the need to compliment the boy he'd just sworn never to worship, but then he had never been able to deny symmetry anything.

Black Star grinned with self satisfaction and tugged at Kid's own shirt, determined to finally see what lie beneath it. And what do you know, Kid was fucking hot. Pale skin glowed over toned muscle, not as obvious as Black Star's but delectable in its own right.

"You're not bad either, Kid." He admitted with lecherous eyes. Kid sneered above him, still moving their bodies together, almost ripping Black Star's hair from the roots as he tugged at it.

"Not bad? You bastard, you ask me to be your fucking boyfriend and you say I'm not bad?" He growled against the other's lips, biting and plundering that hot mouth with his tongue, only pulling back when he need to breathe.

Black Star ran his hands over Kid's smooth torso and down to his perfect, round ass which he gripped hard without an ounce of subtlety.

"Yeah, well, maybe a bit better than that. You'd have to be to impress *me*, after all." He hummed in approval at the soft, full orbs in his grip, wanting nothing more than to become better acquainted with them, but Kid's stupid pants were in the way. He made to unbutton them but Kid shoved his hands away.

"The fuck do you think your doing? Did I say you could take my pants off, asshole?"

"Please, I know you want me to touch you, Kid. The tent you're sporting says that much at least." He again went to unbutton the offensive material and this time Kid let him, reluctant as he was. Black Star pushed the pants down to Kid's knees and took in the little black boxer briefs that were left.

"Fuck." He muttered, growing even harder at the sight of those tiny shorts against Kid's smooth, pale skin. "Okay, you're definitely better than 'Not bad'." Then, to Kid's extreme shock and part horror, part delight he proceeded to nuzzle his face into the reaper's crotch, running his lips over the heated flesh there through his underwear.

"Ngh, Black Star?!" He whimpered, wondering how they got from attacking each other to this. Those lips pressed against him so deliciously, the tip of his nose ran from top to bottom, and if only his fucking underwear weren't in the way how incredible would that be? But Black Star would never give a... blow job, would he? No way.

The assassin smirked at the needy moans and soft gasps Kid was making, and leaned up kiss him again as he slid his hands under the waistband of his briefs, finally touching that perfect ass skin on skin. Damn, it was good, to touch the object of his desire so intimately. Part of him wanted to savour it, and the other part wanted to fucking come already.

"Kid." He purred in a low, seductive tone. "How much are you gonna let me do to you, huh?"

Kid's eyes widened. "I, uh... Damn it, Black Star, I don't know! You want to fuck me, is that it? Right now?"

"Of course I do, you got me all worked up and now seeing your perfect little body all needy and hot like this. How could anyone not want to fuck you?"

"So now I'm perfect huh? You must want it bad then." He sneered a little, but Black Star was still touching him, kneading his flesh and holding him close, close to that lovely, symmetrical body. Hold the phone... what if... *all* of him was symmetrical? Holy fuck he could have symmetry *inside* of him!

"Come on, Kid, it's not like I'm just saying that so you'll let me. I mean it, okay? Why else would I want you to go out with me? You'd have to be perfect to be worthy of Black Star, right?"

"If we do this... it can't be here. We'll go to my bedroom first."

"Yahoo!" Black Star quick as a ninja grabbed their clothes and picked Kid up in his arms, before following the boy's directions to the bedroom. Kid wondered if this was a good idea, but there was a possibility of being one with symmetry, so he had to take a chance, right? Right.

They arrived at Kid's pristine and orderly bedroom, and locked the door before falling onto the black and white sheets of the king sized bed. Black Star proceeded to snog Kid senseless to ensure he didn't change his mind. Let's face it, Black Star was a man (nearly), a man with needs, and sex was number one on the bucket list in his admittedly immature brain. Kid was fuckhot, and if he got that boy's virginity that'd be perhaps his greatest achievement to date. Hell yeah! No way was he gonna let Kid back out now.

"Ugh, Black Star~" Kid moaned as the flames reignited within him. He was being groped and kissed with incredible vigor, like the assassin was a dying man and he was a bottle of Gatorade.

They ripped off the remainder of their clothing, and for a moment, just sat in awe of the situation. They were naked, like really fucking naked. With each other. And they were about to bang. Hol-yy shit.

"Nervous Kid?"

"Ya think? You want to put THAT in my fucking ass?"

"Yup."

"...Yeah, alright. You're lucky your junk is fucking symmetrical, buddy or I'd throw you out right now."

Black Star leaned over Kid and shut him up with his mouth, gently this time, coaxingly, and pressed their bare bodies together for the first time. Hot damn, they thought, as bolts of raw energy seemed to radiate from their connected flesh, how was such a feeling even possible? The anticipation only amplified the sensations.

Black Star fixed his gaze on Kid, eye to eye, as if to say 'Here we go, you with me?', before lining up, and slowly pushing in. Kid winced, this was so not sexy, and it occurred to him that if he weren't a reaper this could be seriously painful.

"Oh fuck, Kid. You're so, I can't even, oh my fuck."

Kid couldn't help but smirk at that. If he had to go through this bullshit at least he had rendered the 'great' Black Star speechless in the process. *That's right, bitch, who's the god now?*

"You wanna move already? I'm getting bored here."

Frowning, Black Star slammed into Kid without mercy, making him cry out as his body stretched to accommodate the intruder. He growled in aggression, tightening his muscles around the dick inside of him, practically strangling it.

"Ngh! Hey, you asked for it!"

"I didn't say, Falcon Thrust me, dickhead!"

"Yeah, well, too fucking bad, cause that's what you're getting." He continued to pound into Kid like a jackhammer on speed, gripping his hips to the point of bruising to keep the other in place. Kid couldn't help the noises he was making, first in discomfort and annoyance, then, as his reaper body adjusted, in pleasure. It felt surprisingly good, great even, and when he came to realise that, hang on, he was now *one* with symmetry, that made it all the sweeter.

"Ugh~ Oh god~" His back arched, his toes curled, his eyes fluttered. It was too damn much, did it get better than this?

"Bout time, you enjoying yourself there, Kid?" Black Star grinned in triumph, slowing down slightly to concentrate on making his thrusts harder. His blunt nails dug into Kid's skin, drawing blood to pay the other back for the now dry, clotting wound on his shoulder.

"Ugh! Oh my, oh fuck, Black Star what did you just-?" Gasp. "There it is again! Damn it, Black Star, do that again!"

"Do what?"

"That! Yes, oh god, yes, just keep doing that. Don't you dare stop doing that!" Evidently, it did indeed get better.

Black Star was confused, but kept it up, swelling with pride at the needy howls and quivering body that was all due to him. Yeah, only he had seen Kid like this, and only he ever would!

"It's too much, Kid. Even I can't take this much longer~"

"I know, I know, me neither. Touch me?" Kid pleaded with is eyes, too desperate to give a damn about his pride at that moment. Black Star complied, palming the summit of Kid's pleasure in hard strokes, bringing him to the edge of oblivion with him.

"Ugh, damn it, Kid!"

"Black Star~"

And they fell, from the heights of perfection they tumbled in jerky, erratic motions, trying frantically to make it last. Kid swore he saw spots, but everything was so blurry he couldn't be sure. Black Star grunted and gasped as the warm, tight flesh surrounding him clenched randomly, drawing out his completion. He filled Kid up, breeding him, marking his territory. Black Star Was Here. Yup.

Panting, he collapsed onto his partner, feeling Kid's heart pounding under his cheek. Slowly but surely they caught their breath, just lying on the soiled sheets, wondering what to do next. Kid placed one hand on Black Star's back, the other in his damp hair. He moved his fingertips over the taught skin, subconsciously drawing figure eights, his own ' I Was Here' as it were.

"I can't believe we just did that." He whispered finally.

"Yeah..." Black Star agreed in a lazy, satisfied tone. "I kinda thought it would be overrated, but that was... wow."

"Wow indeed." A pause. "Ugh, so I guess I'm your boyfriend now, huh?"

"Darn right! You're welcome~"

Eye twitch. "Sure, I feel so blessed."

"I know right?!" Another pause, and Black Star leaned up on his forearms to meet Kid's eyes. "But really, Kid... I'm glad you said yes." He finished sincerely, and Kid's eyes widened in surprise. The reaper blushed.

"Um... sure. Me too, Star."

x.x.x

"Err... why are you guys... making out?"

"Because we fucking can, Maka. Problem?"

"Whoa, okay, no need to get defensive."

"Kid's just pissed, because I messed up the symmetry of his sheets. No biggie."

"No biggie? NO BIGGIE? They were perfectly symmetrical until you showed up you stupid, selfish-"

"Hey! Maybe if we have sex in the opposite direction they'll become even again! Huh? Huh?"

"Black Star... you're a fucking genius, let's go!"

"Yahoo!"

"Um... what?"

Done! XD I ship Death Star so hard, can you tell? ^3^


End file.
